Rin's Lullaby
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Rin is being plagued of dreams about her family and she's losing sleep over it. Can Sesshomaru help? Sesshomaru/Rin Father/Daughter fluff!


Rin's Memories

"_Ma-ma." Rin hiccupped as she stood in the doorway, to the living room, rubbing her tear filled eyes._

"_What is it Rin-chan?" Chi-Chui, her mother whispered, setting her sewing aside, as she sat in a chair, close to the fireplace, to keep herself warm._

"_I-ha-d a b-bad dream." She said shaking and sniffling as she rubbed the tears off of her damp face._

_Chi-Chui sighed, stood up, and gently guided Rin back to her room._

_Rin slowly lay back down on her mat, and pulled her blanket over her once more, as she tried to relax._

_As Chi-Chui was walking back to the living room, she was stopped by a voice._

"_Mama?"_

_Chi-Chui turned back to face her daughter, who was still wiping her eyes from the endless tears that seemed to roll down her face._

"_What is it Rin?" She whispered, turning back to face her daughter._

"_I c-can't f-fall asleep." She sniffled, and wiped away her tears again._

_Chi-Chui only smiled kindly, walked back towards where the little girl was lying, scooped her up, and carried her back into the living room area, where Chi-Chui sat down in her chair again, and began to rock back and forth, holding Rin tightly in her arms._

_Rin was still shaking from her tearful sobs, and she buried her head into her mother's side, holding onto Chi-Chui's kimono tightly. Then, Rin's sobs were cut off by a heavenly voice._

_**Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine.**_

_Rin sniffled, but her sobs ceased, as she began to carefully listen to the words her mother was singing._

_**Little one when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
>Never a tear,<br>Baby of mine.  
><strong>__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/alison_krauss/baby_ ]**__**  
>If they knew sweet little you,<br>They'd end up loving you too.  
>All those same people who scold you<br>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

_**From your head down to your toes,  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine.**_

_Rin's eyes began to droop ever so slightly, and she began to drift off to sleep._

_****_

_**From your head down to your toes  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine.  
>Baby of mine<strong>_

_Rin's eyes were now closed, and she seemed to be in a light sleep._

_Chi Chui stood up, careful not to wake Rin, and she slowly walked back to Rin's room, where she set the unconscious girl onto her mat, tucking the covers around her gently._

_Little did she know, was that Rin was still awake._

_Very caring, and lovingly, Chi-Chui leaned down, and placed a gentle little kiss on Rin's forehead._

"_Goodnight Rin, my daughter, I love you."_

…

Rin's eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up, looking around at her surroundings.

She was lying on the fresh grass outside, covered up with her blanket, not far off from the small fire in the middle of the camp. The little toad demon Jaken, was snoring loudly, sleeping against the two-headed dragon Ah-Un's side.

_It was just a dream._ She thought, disappointedly.

_Wait-_ she realized quickly, _Lord Sesshomaru isn't here!_

Her little brown eyes searched frantically around the area, looking for any sign of her master, and companion.

"Rin." She heard her name called, and her head immediately whipped around to one of the trees to her left.

Sesshomaru was sitting in a cross-legged position, slouched up against the tree.

He had been in a light sleep, but had been awakened by Rin's ragged breathing.

"Are you alright?" he asked in an expressionless tone, though he was anxious for his ward's safety and well-being.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She stuttered, the dream, still so real to her, was playing over and over again in her head.

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered away from her, to the trees ahead of him.

Crawling underneath her blanket again, she tried to fall asleep, but was unfortunate that night.

…..

The next day, the group set out on their usual travels, continuing on their journey towards the Western Lands.

Over the course of the next few days, Sesshomaru began to notice a change in Rin's behavior. She wasn't as…happy, and energetic as she once was. She never sang, and she seemed to whine much more, and when Jaken would insult her, instead of laughing or ignoring him, she would shout back at him.

Then, finally, after many days of traveling, they approached the Western Lands, but instead of trudging on through the night, the groups stopped for the night, making camp just a few miles from the Western Land's castle.

Instead of going on his usual patrol of the area, Sesshomaru stayed in camp, and ordered Jaken to go and take the night patrol instead. Not wanting to get killed, the little imp obeyed, and left the camp sight, with Ah-Un for protection; leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone at the camp sight.

Rin laid down on the grass like she did every night, and pulled her blanket over her, trying her best to fall asleep.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, after a few moments of silence.

Rin sat up, and her eyes flickered to her master, who was once again, sitting in a cross legged position, leaning up against a tree.

Without looking at her, the demon lord spoke, "Your behavior these past few days have been quite unacceptable. I expect you to look after yourself, ensuring that you get a good night's rest each day. Am I to be understood?" his voice was expressionless, and firm, but yet there was a soft tone to it.

"Yes my lord." She said looking down, and rubbing her eyes, clearly very tired. Then, she once again pulled her blanket over her, laid back down, and fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Satisfied with her contented breathing and heart rate, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and tried to sleep as well.

Sesshomaru had fallen into a light doze, when suddenly, a slight whimpering noise woke him up.

Immediately, his senses became alert, and letting out a warning growl, his clawed hand moved to Tokijin's hilt.

But, when the whimpering became more clear, he ceased his growling, and his eyes flickered over a little towards his right.

_Just as I suspected, _Sesshomaru thought to himself, _It's her._

It was true. Rin was grasping tightly onto her small blanket, whimpering quietly, and letting out little sobs now and then.

Unconsciously, she turned over to face Sesshomaru, and he could see that her face was wet with tears and her nose was runny as well.

A sharp pang went through Sesshomaru's heart at seeing this._ What? Do I actually care for this child? This-pathetic, weak, HUMAN child?_ Sesshomaru frowned to himself, _I'm becoming soft, I mustn't let this child get to me…she's just a human after all.._

Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut off by another whimper coming from Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

Thinking she had awoken, Sesshomaru stood up, and began walking towards where Rin was sleeping. Then, he knelt down on the ground, only was shocked to see that she was still sleeping.

"…mama…" Rin quietly whined, and she turned to face Sesshomaru again. "…papa…" she whined again.

_She's dreaming about her family….and me?"_

"Lord Sesshomaru…papa….."

Reaching out one clawed hand, he gently shook her awake.

Her eyelids scrunched shut, but then her eyes slowly opened, and she sat up, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" she mumbled.

"Rin." He said in a firm voice, "You were having a bad dream….it's over now."

Rin looked around at everything, and whined quietly, at yet ANOTHER unsuccessful night's rest.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said again and she turned her head towards him. "Is this why you haven't been getting a goodnight's rest?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes again, and nodded.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms, and he began walking out of the camp, with Rin tightly wound in his firm arms.

…..

After minutes of walking through a maze of endless trees, the two finally came to a stop, where there was a small opening in the trees, that allowed the light of the moon to shine in.

Carefully, as of not to disturb her resting position, Sesshomaru sat down in his normal cross legged position, and set Rin down in his lap, as he closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Go to sleep." He said after a few moments of silence between the two.

"But I cannot fall back asleep." Rin objected, hugging herself, as the dream replayed over again in her head.

"Try." Sesshomaru pressed on, his eyes still closed.

Rin sighed, and shifted her weight, plopping down into his lap, and slightly curling up, trying her best to fall back of sleep.

But after endless minutes of Rin tossing and turning in his lap, he sighed in frustration, opening his golden eyes at last. _This is getting us no where…_ he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru then began to do something that shocked himself…he began to hum! A familiar tune that his mother had sang to him when he was young.

And soon…the simple tune began to transform into words.

_**I will always be with you  
>Makes no difference where your road takes you to<br>Even if we're apart  
>Now we're joined at the heart<br>Though our moment may be gone  
>You and I will still live on<br>**_

Rin had never heard him sing before. He sounded so….nice…

She yawned, and her eye lids began to droop, the gentle song seeming to take effect on her.

_**I will always be with you  
>I'll be by your side whatever you do<br>Other memories may fade  
>But the ones that we made<br>Are eternal as a star  
>Now I'm part of who you are<strong>_

_**And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
>I'll be in the tears you cry<br>'Cause the way you and I have touched one another  
>Doesn't end with goodbye<strong>_

Rin smiled to herself, as the gentle song soothed her, the nightmare forgotten, and she began to drift to sleep in his strong, firm arms.

_****_

_**I will always be with you  
>Like a guardian angel constant and true<br>When you're lost in the night  
>And you can't see the light<br>My love will see you through**_

_He's MY guardian angel…_Rin thought to herself as her mind began to shut down.

_**I will always be there  
>You'll have me there<br>I will always be with you**_

Rin was now soundly asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, her little arms tightly wrapped around his torso (A/N: He has his armor off in case you were wondering), her feet just dangling over Sesshomaru's knees, and her head resting against his stomach.

He allowed a rare smile to touch his lips, and shifting his weight, to make their positions more comfortable, he carefully laid himself down, and pulled Rin on top of him; draping his fur pelt over her to keep her warm, and comfortable.

_I've adopted myself a pup, and I didn't even know it._ He thought, another small smile tugging at his lips.

Then, he closed his eyes, and for once, in a long, long time, he allowed himself to drift off into a deep, and comfortable sleep.

The End


End file.
